True Love Doesn't Wait
by Livlov-Nevergiveup
Summary: Somewhat of a twist on the whole Wizards vs. Werewolves episode. Mason and Alex will soon find out that Love waits for no one, and you can't help who you fall for.
1. Mason's Decision

(Mason's POV)

_Oh Alex, if only she knew. _I didn't mean to do it, I couldn't control myself.

(_Flashback_)

"_Juliet, I didn't know it was you we were looking for!" I admitted. Then my wolf instincts took over. I tried to stop it, the effort made me drop to my knees, and that only made it worse._

"_Juliet, I never stopped loving you!" I said in my wolf voice. I quickly stood up and looked at Alex._

"_Mason! What are you doing?" She yelled. I could see the pain on her face, and hear it in her voice. I tried to explain but she flashed out before I could._

_(End of Flashback)_

They don't get it, all of them, Justin, Juliet, Max, and Alex. Being a wolf is hard. You do things in the moment and ask questions later. When I said that to Juliet it was only because I still felt some loyalty to her after our relationship ended. But when I saw how hurt Alex was, and I realized I had caused it, the remorse and loyalty I feel towards her is nothing like how I felt towards Juliet. I'm in love with Alex.

That's it! I've got to go get Alex back, I've just go to.


	2. Alex's Heartbreak

(Justin's POV)

_Oh stupid Mason_. I hate him; I can't believe he did this to Alex. Right now she's crying her eyes out in lair. The only good thing that came out of this is Juliet.

"Justin? You still there?" Juliet asked from over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Alex." I answered sadly. I stared at my bedroom ceiling thinking about how much I want to punch Mason in the face.

"Do you want me to come over Justin?" Juliet questioned. As much as I wanted Juliet to come over, seeing her would probably only remind Alex about Mason.

"No, but I'll probably stop by your place in an hour, is that okay?" I asked her sweetly.

"Yeah that would be great! I love you Justin!" Juliet said.

"I love you too!" I replied. I hung up and started down the stairs to the sub shop and then to lair to check on Alex.

(Alex's POV)

Mason. _Sob_. Mason. _Sob_. Oh I miss him so much, and his cute British accent. Stupid accent. How could he do this? I thought he loved me. Stupid Juliet this is her fault. Okay no it's not; she can't help it that Mason loves her and not me. But why did he say that right in front of me?

What has this boy done to me? I'm Alex Russo for crying out loud, I don't cry. I'm unfeeling and sarcastic, not all girly and weak. Stupid Mason. _Sob_.

"Alex?" My mother called. _Knock knock_.

"Alex open the door!" My mother called again. I was too lazy to get up so I just flashed her in.

"Ooh! I said open the doors not flash me in!" Mom complained as she tried regaining her balance. I'm too depressed to acknowledge her so I just continued crying. My family was trying really hard to help me get over Mason, but all the fairytale crap my mom was feeding me wasn't helping. Instead she dragged me out to sub shop and tricked an innocent man by giving him prune juice instead of coke.

"Why did you do that, what did that poor man ever do to you?" I asked. Now my parents are just like Mason. That poor man they tricked was nothing but grateful to them, and then my parents betrayed his trust. Just like Mason.

"Oh sweetie," my dad started, "You must really have a broken heart!" I started to cry into my parents shoulders. Yeah, I guess I really do have a broken heart.

(Mason's POV)

Getting from Transylvania to New York wasn't easy. I had to catch a plane back and then walk all the way to Waverly Place from the airport. The entire time I was traveling I was thinking of a plan to win Alex back. Each time I thought of one, all I could see was the hurt on Alex's face. Alex's beautiful face. I sighed sadly. As I was walking towards the Waverly Sub Shop, I ran into Max.

"Mason!" Max exclaimed, "Dude you came all the way back to hang out with me! See I knew you were loyal! Like a dog. Like a weredog!" Max is a sweet kid, but at the moment I had only one thing on my mind.

"Hey Max, where's Alex I need to talk to her?" I questioned.

"Talk to Alex?" Max repeated, "Dude that's crazy, like a fox. Like a werefox!" Okay now I'm getting impatient. I need to see Alex now.

"Max! Where's Alex?" I asked.

"Werealex!" Max retorted. I pushed Max out of the way and walked into the sub shop. I saw her then, as beautiful as ever. But Alex had lost the sparkle in her eye. She looked sad, and I know that I'd caused it.

"Alex!" I called. She spun around and gasped. I could see she'd been crying. Before I could say anything else Justin came from nowhere and interrupted me.

"Mason I don't think Alex wants to see you." Justin started, "And, not to gloat, but I know Juliet doesn't!" It took all my strength to not turn into a wolf and tear his spine out right then, but I turned my focus back to Alex.

"I came to fix things!" I said, pleading to her with my eyes. Then Alex's mom came up to Justin and whispered something about my accent. I kept my eyes on Alex the whole time, wanting nothing more to go over and hold her.

"Alex," I started again, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was in shock from seeing Juliet! I want to be with you!" Alex kept her face neutral, not betraying her feelings.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes I do!" I assured her. Alex sighed and took the blankets off her shoulders. She looked so small and sad. I was hoping she was coming over to forgive me but she surprised me by stopping a few feet away.

"Look Mason," Alex began, "I've been in shock before too. Like, when I accidently made my brother disappear! Or, I accidently made my parents not know who I was. Or, I accidently got trapped in a horror film. Or I accidently,"

"Honey," Alex's mom interrupted, "We get it you messed up a lot."

"Yeah," Alex started again, "But still, I've never accidently told someone I loved them when I didn't!" No this can't be happening; I have to make her understand!

"Alex, I know it's hard to believe but you have to let me explain…" I said desperately.

"I think you've said enough." Alex said has she turned around. I was going to follow her but her Dad stopped me.

"It's time for you to go Mason!" Alex's Dad said. I looked longingly at Alex's retreating back.

"Yes Sir. I guess I'll….I'll be on my way then. I'll regret my mistake for the rest of my life." I took a last look at Alex; she looked how I felt, heartbroken. I turned and walked towards the sub shop exit. As I walked out I vowed to not give up. I can't live without Alex, and I'm going to exhaust every option until she's mine again.


	3. Juliet's Plea

(Mason's POV)

I'm such an idiot. Though I vowed to not give up on Alex, the fact that she still hates me is depressing. My apartment is depressing too. All those paintings I made of Alex a few weeks ago are staring at me. Asking me why I said that I still love Juliet. Like I said before, I couldn't control myself it's the curse of a wolf's loyalty.

It's got to be around midnight now. It has been eight hours since I lost Alex, another depressing fact. _Sigh_. _I need to see Alex; I need to make sure she's okay_.

And for the second time today, my wolf instincts take over, and on an impulse I run to the sub shop to see Alex.

(Juliet's POV)

I could not be happier! I finally got my Justin back and I'm away from that stupid bumbling mummy. The only dark spot on my day is Mason. About three-hundred years ago I met a charming young man who courted me to a King's ball. I later found out he was a werewolf and since I was a vampire, I was okay with that. But eventually my parents wanted to move to a new country called The United States and I left my charming werewolf boyfriend behind. And now Mason is back to shake things up again.

I loved Mason back then, but now I have Justin, and I wouldn't trade him for the world. Not to mention Alex is already like the sister I never had and I wouldn't want to hurt her.

_Sigh_. _I need to go for a walk_. I opened my coffin and quietly climbed up the stairs so I didn't wake my parents. I walked outside and immediately collided with a jogger. I fell to the ground on my knees but being a vampire I don't get hurt easily.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked the person I had run into. Then I gasped. "Mason?" I said incredulously.

"Juliet?" The werewolf asked. Mason wasn't a full werewolf so I could tell he was in control. I looked in the direction he was heading and I could see Justin's family's sub shop down the street. I sighed with frustration.

"Mason what are you doing? I hope you weren't going to see Alex! It's midnight!" I scolded. Mason just glared at me.

"Don't lecture me! It's your fault I hurt Alex!" Mason whispered dangerously. I snorted.

"I'm sorry last time I checked, you were the one who declared your love for me! I didn't do anything but get kidnapped by a mummy!" I whispered back.

"Exactly! If you hadn't gotten yourself caught, then I would still have Alex." Mason yelled. After that silence faded in. I could tell Mason was telling the truth by the pain in his eyes. He really did love Alex.

"If you love Alex, then why did you say you still love me?" I asked curiously.

"Geez Juliet! You of all people should get this! I'm a wolf, my loyalty is too the people I've known for the longest! It's not my fault it's my instincts!" Mason retorted, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to see Alex to make sure she's okay!"

Mason started to walk towards the sub shop. What he said was true though, werewolves are incredibly loyal. And I could tell from Mason's eyes that he really did love Alex. I ran down the street to stop him.

"Wait!" I yelled to Mason, "How are you planning to get into Alex's room?" Mason stopped walking.

"Well," he answered, "I haven't thought that far ahead." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should let me talk to Alex." I told him carefully. Mason did a double take when I said that.

"You believe me?" He asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Look, I'm going to go talk to her, I'll meet you at central park under the bridge in an hour." I told him. I got out my wings and prepared to fly into Alex's room.

"Juliet!" Mason stopped me, I looked over at him, "Please, don't mess this up for me!" He pleaded.

"Mason, you're the one the messed this up. Honestly there's nowhere to go but up!" And with that last line, I flew up to Alex's open window and landed inside with a crash.

(Alex's POV)

_Crash_.

"Aaahhh! What? Who's there?" I woke up with a start. I grabbed my wand and turned on my bedside lamp.

"Juliet?" I asked confused. I saw her sprawled on the ground with her bat wings out and a broken glass sculpture beside her.

"Hey you okay?" I asked. I climbed out of bed to go help her up.

"Juliet what are you doing here?" I questioned. I tried not to be hostile towards Juliet but its kind of hard considering the love of my life is in love with her.

"I came to talk to you about Mason!" Juliet said in a rush. I stopped breathing. I started getting dizzy so I sat down.

"Alex, you still with me?" Juliet asked quietly. I slowly turned my head towards her. I nodded and began to flash the glass out by magic. I didn't know what to say. What did Juliet have to say about Mason? 'Sorry your boyfriend is in love with me?'

"Juliet there's not much to talk about." I said quietly. I again felt the heartbreak that's begun to feel all too familiar.

"Alex, look I ran into Mason and…." Juliet began. But I interrupted her before she could finish.

"You ran into Mason, or he came over to ask for your hand in marriage!" I said bitterly. Juliet sighed impatiently.

"Alex, I know what Mason said. But I also know that he didn't mean it! Werewolves are very impulsive!" Juliet explained.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less!" I yelled, my voice slowly rising, "What if Justin declared his love for some other girl right in front of you? Do you think you'd be so forgiving?" I finished with tears in my eyes. Juliet was silent. She just stared at me for a long time.

"You're right!" Juliet admitted, "I would probably act like your acting right now if that had happened. But you have to know that Mason loves you! Don't completely write him off. Let him prove it." Juliet then turned around and flew out of the window.

I sat on the bed in a confused state. As much as I wanted Mason right now, I'm not the girl who wears her heart on her sleeve. And I'm not going to be the girl who has her heart broken by the same boy.


	4. Justin's Thoughts

**Most unfortunately I don't own anything! HOpe you like the chapter though!**

* * *

(Mason's POV)

I'm hyperventilating from nervousness. Juliet is still with Alex. It's been twenty minutes. I started to itch myself from agitation. I heard noises behind me and saw Juliet flying quietly towards me. I ran over to meet her.

"So?" I asked anxiously. Juliet took time to straighten herself up before looking at me.

"Well," Juliet began, "There's good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news first." I said quickly. I hoped with all of my heart that Alex had forgiven me.

"Alex hasn't forgiven you." Juliet stated. I groaned in despair.

"What's the good news?" I asked desperately.

"Alex still loves you." Juliet said quickly. I looked up at her, confused. _How can Alex still love me, but not forgive me? _

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Well, look. If Alex still is heartbroken, then that means she still wants you!" Juliet said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah," I started, "And if Alex is still heartbroken, then that means she hates me!" I groaned in frustration and swung at a tree. Due to wolf strength the branch came off and landed thirty feet away. Juliet just rolled her eyes whenever I lost my temper.

"Feel better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Tons." I retorted. I sighed and started pacing.

"Juliet what am I going to do?" I asked hysterically. Going to ask for Alex's forgiveness was the only idea I had.

"Mason calm down!" Juliet said soothingly. She came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look," Juliet continued, "I have an idea, you're probably not going to like it but it might work." I looked up at her slowly.

"If it helped me get Alex back why wouldn't I want to do it?" I asked questioningly.

Juliet smiled slowly, "Well….."

(Justin's POV)

"NO, no, heck no! I'm not helping him" Justin answered. I can't believe Juliet brought him here!

"Juliet why did you bring him here!" I yelled. I shot a death glare towards Mason. Juliet had snuck Mason in through the back of our apartment and up to my room. It was five in the morning and I was woken up by quiet arguing voices in my room. I had grabbed my wand and switched on my lamp. I immediately saw Juliet's face, and then I saw…Mason.

Juliet had jumped in front of Mason before I had time to curse him.

"Justin calm down and be quiet! Now would you just listen to him for once?" Juliet whisper-shouted at me. I was shocked Juliet talked to me like that. I frowned.

"Fine," I said to Mason, "You have thirty seconds to convince me, and go!" I started a timer on my watch and looked expectantly at Mason.

He wasn't a werewolf right now because he was inside but I could see that his eyes were still the wolf color. Then Mason started to explain about wolf instincts and loyalty. His excuse was solid. I had read about werewolves being the best people to trust because of their loyalty. I stopped the timer on my watch and took a deep breath.

"Look Mason," I began, "Even if I do believe you, which I'm not saying that I do, Alex is still heartbroken. And I think she meant it when she said goodbye. Just leave our family alone. Got it?" I finished. I gave Mason a look that told him that I meant it. Mason gave me an even scarier look.

"Fine, but I'll find a way to get her back." Mason said threateningly. Before I could protest he jumped out of my window. He had turned into a full wolf before he even hit the ground. I turned to Juliet and gave her a glare.

"Justin…" Juliet started slowly.

"Juliet? What is wrong with you? Why in the world were you walking around New York, at night, with a potentially dangerous werewolf?" I yelled at her.

"Justin he would never hurt me! He wouldn't hurt anyone! And if I hadn't stopped him, he would have broken into your house and into Alex's room to go apologize to her! So right now the only thing you should be saying is 'thank you'!" Juliet shouted back. Before I could yell anymore at her someone opened the door.

"Would you two lovebirds shut up? It's five in the morning and I have a full day of sitting on the couch having a pity party for myself. And you're ruining my beauty sleep." Alex said in a dangerously low voice. Alex slammed the door and I heard her retreating to her room. Juliet and I were silent. Then she sighed.

"Look Justin, I love you! But I also believe Mason; he is in love with Alex! You should just give him a chance!" Juliet reasoned.

"Juliet you're not the one who got your heart broken! In fact you have two guys pining after you! So you'll excuse me if I feel the need to protect my little sister from a player like Mason!" I said in a vicious tone. Juliet looked close to tears.

"Justin, I defied my parents for you, and I got captured and enslaved by a mummy for you! Then I waited weeks for you to find me! It doesn't matter if a million guys confessed their love for me, I'd still love you! And I love Alex too! I wouldn't be supporting Mason if I thought he was going to hurt Alex again."

Juliet said tearfully. _Oh no! I made her cry. _

"Juliet…" I said with regret in my voice.

"Justin, I'm tired and I didn't get any sleep, so I'm going to go back home and I'll see you later okay?" Juliet said without meeting my eyes. She slowly walked to the window and flew out. I knew I had messed up by snapping at her, but I'd make it up to Juliet tonight at dinner. _Stupid Mason, always ruining everything_.

* * *

**I know, this doesn't talk about Alex and mason a lot. But don't fret! Alex and mason are in the next chapter a lot. I didn't think Juliet and Justin got enough spotlight in the episode so I decided to make this chapter about them. Thank you for all the reviews that I've gotten and all the people reading this story!**


	5. Max's Thanksgiving

(Max's POV)

_This sucks. _Out of all of the magical persons I've crossed, I've never met a werewolf. Then once we finally get one, my family scares him away.

I decided I need some fresh air so I'm taking a walk. Alex is on the couch moping, Harper is trying to cheer her up, my parents are running the shop, and Justin is surprisingly non-cheery. My family is so boring. That's why we need Mason. But since we can't have him, I've gone to plan B.

"Scuse me?" I called out to a flower shop owner, "You sell any dog hair? I'm gonna stick it all over my body and make myself a werewolf!" The man looked at me weird and then walked back into his store.

"Ah I get it, you're gonna go check in the back? Alright, thanks buddy!" I called again. I turned around and saw Mason hurrying away in the other direction.

"Yo Mason! What's up? Where ya going?" I asked. I came up and looked at him. He had bags under his eyes and looked depressed.

"Listen Max," Mason began in a sad tone, "It's probably not a good idea that we hang out anymore." Hehe, Mason pronounced 'idea' as 'idear'. Oh he's talking!

"I'm missing your sister a lot, and when I see you I think of her." Mason reasoned. So he's picking Alex over me!

"Wait hold on, I'm deciding if I should be offended or not!" I told Mason. Well he is in love with Alex and she totally rejected him. But then again he did confess his love for another girl right in front of Alex. Jeez his life is complicated.

"Nah I'm good." I concluded. Mason looked even more depressed by this.

"Mason," I began, "You can't just give up like that! You and Alex should be together! And I think you should make it happen by werewolf Thanksgiving!" I slipped that last part in because I really want a werewolf Thanksgiving.

"Werewolf Thanksgiving?" Mason asked confused. I nodded.

"Yeah I kind of told all my wizard friends I was going to your house. You guys eat pilgrims!" I said smiling. I would kill to see that!

"I don't know if Alex will understand this, but werewolves are very loyal! Problem is also impulsive and that's why seeing Juliet made me say things I didn't even mean!" Mason explained angrily. He looked mostly angry at himself.

"And now that you mention it I'm craving pilgrims!" Mason said harshly.

"Well maybe you should explain that to Alex!" I suggested, "Not the pilgrim part because that's just gonna sound like history and she'll just tune out. But like the impulsive thing! That's definitely worth mentioning." _Maybe I'll get my werewolf Thanksgiving after all!_

"Yeah," Mason started, "But, I haven't been able to talk to her alone."

"Well she's upstairs! She's either crashed out on the couch or she's doing homework." I tried to keep a straight face when I said that, but then I just cracked up.

"Oh man I'm sorry! No she's crashed out on the couch." I said. I gently pushed past Mason and up to our back door wondering where my key is.

(Harper's POV)

Alex is in a bad state. She's crashed on the couch watching random shows and screaming at them if they even remotely remind her of Mason. I've tried to distract her but she's not having it. I made popcorn because Alex always feels better after she eats something.

"And now," The T.V. said, "We come back to 'I'm in love with a teen werewolf!'" _Oh dear. _

"You're gonna watch a werewolf movie? Not a good idea!" I said. _Alex-watch is not going very well_.

"Oh hey look," Alex said bitterly, "This is the funny part where the angry villagers surround the werewolf and then they destroy him!" Alex finished while shouting at the T.V. This has been a bad two days. First Alex and Mason break up. Then Justin finds that stupid blood-sucker named Juliet. Now Alex is completely heartbroken and bitter.

"I wonder where you can get torches like that!" Alex mumbled while watching the T.V.

"We need a different distraction." I decided. I shut off the T.V. and grabbed some popcorn. Then the door to the apartment opened and in came Max.

"Hey Alex! Look who I got brought, your werewolf boyfriend!" Max said.

(Mason's POV)

Max had finally decided to use magic to get us into the apartment. When we finally got up to the apartment I could see Alex and Harper sitting on the couch. Alex looked like she hadn't slept much. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was up in a pony. But at the same time she looked beautiful.

"My gosh! Mason." Alex exclaimed. Before I could say anything Harper scolded Max for bringing me here. For a long moment we just stared at each other. I was again reminded why I was trying so hard to get her back. I'm totally in love with her. I started walking towards Alex.

"Alex, I'm over Juliet you've got to believe me!" I said. Alex just frowned.

"Well I don't! Just because she didn't want you Mason I'm your second choice!" Alex said. I sighed. I can't believe she could even think that for a second. I stared at her for a second and listened to Harper and Max's quiet conversation.

"Listen to me Alex," I said desperately, "I can prove it! All we have to do is go back to Transylvania and find the true love necklace! If you put it on me and it glows, then you'll know how I truly feel about you!" Alex was already shaking her head.

"No," She said seriously, "I'm never going back there you can go get it!"

"No, you have to go with me! Because that's where it all went bad, and that's where I'm gonna make it all go good." I stared at her with a hopeful expression. Alex sighed.

"Okay." She said finally. Harper tried to stop her but Alex said she needed to know the truth. After further arguing with Harper they finally agreed that Harper would cover for her. Alex turned around and I followed her out of the apartment.

"Alex…" I said. She turned around and I grabbed her hand, "Let's go." Alex didn't say anything about me holding her hand. She just grabbed her wand.

"I love you Alex." I told her. She paused and looked back at me.

"We'll see." She said. And with that she waved her wand and we were flashed out of the hallway.


	6. Mason's Anger issues

(Justin's POV)

"Well then, where is she?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, Harpers the one that let her get away!" My dad said defensively.

I don't know what happened. I was just in my room, thinking about how to apologize to Juliet for my rudeness this morning, then suddenly my Dad burst in saying that Alex is missing. Harper is AWOL and she was the one on Alex-watch.

"I know where Alex went." Max said. I snapped my head up to listen.

"Where?" My mom exclaimed.

"Alright well, we all understand that this wasn't my shift so I can't get in trouble right?" Max asked. My mom nodded and then glared at my Dad.

"She went with Mason back to Pennsylvania." Max said. _I knew it was Mason! Wait, Pennsylvania?_

"Pennsylvania! The keystone state." My Dad shouted. Well this is Max, he probably just got confused.

"Are you sure he didn't say Transylvania?" I asked slowly.

Max sighed. "I don't know say Pennsylvania with a British accent!" I sighed with frustration.

"Transylvania!" I said. Max smiled and nodded.

"That's it!" He said. _I've got to go get Alex before Mason brainwashes her again! _I grabbed my wand and thought this out. I should probably go get Juliet, she'd want to know about this. I grabbed Max's hand.

"We should probably pick up Juliet along the way." I told Max.

"Shouldn't she be picking us up? She's the one with wings!" Max said. I refrained from smacking him in the head, and felt the familiar sensation of being flashed out.

(Mason's POV)

_Jeez how hard can a glowing necklace be to find? _I feel like I've looked everywhere, in every single bush in this deserted court yard. I stood up from where I was looking and walked over to Alex.

"The necklace has to be here somewhere!" I said reassuringly. It's bad enough that I'm losing faith, but if Alex gives up that's the end of us. Alex sighed.

"Um, okay!" Alex started, "Well maybe if I throw this dirt clot like I threw the necklace the we'll see where the necklace went!" I nodded and turned around to see where the dirt clots lands. But it hit my backside instead.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh um, because I missed you with the necklace the first time!" She yelled at me. I was going to say something but then I heard a sound behind me. It turned out to be Justin, Max, and Juliet. They all caught there balance and looked around.

"There you are!" Justin said accusingly. _Oh crap._ They're going to ruin everything.

"What? How did you guys find us?" Alex asked. Max came up in front of Juliet and Justin and started pointing at them.

"Don't tell her it was me!" Max whispered audibly. Alex sighed with exasperation. They all headed towards us; Max with happiness on his face; Justin looking at me with a death glare; and Juliet looking like she would rather be anywhere else in the world.

"Mason! It's good to see you buddy!" Max exclaimed.

"You too!" I said quietly. Before I could shake his hand Justin had pulled Max back and stood in front of him. _Uh, I knew he would make this difficult._

"I wish you were cool with me like your little brother." I told Justin.

"That's where your right, you and I are not cool! Now back away from my sister!" Justin said walking threateningly towards me. Before he could start anything Alex got in front of me and pushed him back.

"Justin its okay!" she started, "Mason is going to prove his feelings for me with the true love necklace!" _THis is good, she sounds hopeful! _I thought.

"As long as you guys are here can you help?" I asked, looking to the other three.

"Yeah I'll help you find it!" Max said enthusiastically, "It's weird I love things that glow, I'm like a moth like a weremoth!" I frowned at him. Max went off to look for the necklace while Justin pulled me aside.

"Listen Ringo you've got to stop toying with my sisters feelings!" Justin commanded. _Who's Ringo? And I don't toy with Alex! _"Because the last time we were together, you were messing with my girlfriend! Not that, I'd want you to do that again, I'd rather you mess with my sister then my girlfriend." Justin said. He was starting to confuse himself. Before Justin could begin again Juliet interrupted him.

"Okay his point is that you need to leave all of us alone!" Juliet finished.

"Exactly!" Justin said. _Why is everyone so against me! Uh, this is Juliet's fault. Okay it's mine, well really it's the wolf side of me but that's beside the point! _As I silently argued with myself Justin pushed me aside and grabbed Alex.

"Come on Alex, you're going with me." Justin said while pulling Alex away. _If Alex leaves not this could be the last time I see her! _

"No she's not going anywhere!" I yelled while grabbing Alex's wrist.

"Ow! That's my throwing arm." Alex said quietly.

"I'm not leaving without my sister!" Justin said threateningly. I tried; I really tried to control myself. But I was not going to lose Alex. And if that means killing Justin, well so be it. Of course this is the wolf talking. But it's not like I could control it. So I turned wolf before I knew it, and my one thought was getting Alex to myself.

* * *

**THis chapter is kind of short but I'm building up to the big finale! Review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Endings

(Alex's POV)

"I said she's not going anywhere!" Yelled Mason. I stared at Mason in shock. _Should I be scared?_ I thought.

"Look, look! Mason's a werewolf!" Max shouted. _Wow, way to state the obvious Max._ I thought sarcastically. Max continued, "Especially since I know I'm not in danger because we're buddies, right Mason?" Max said hopefully. Mason just growled in response.

"Mason?" Max said with less confidence, "Mason you didn't answer my question!" Max said slowly. Mason growled louder this time.

"Alright you're busy, that's cool!" Max said while turning. I'm pretty sure he was going to go find the necklace but you can never be sure with Max.

"Look, I'll admit it! I'm a little scared right now but I'm not backing down! Come on Alex! We're going home!" Justin shouted. I struggled against Justin's hold. I wasn't going to leave without knowing how Mason truly feels about me.

"No! I've got to find the necklace!" I yelled stubbornly. I stormed past Justin and ran to look on the other side of the courtyard.

_Why can't I be normal?_ I thought desperately. About two months ago, I met Mason. A cute and charming British guy who stole my heart. When this happened, I thought I would finally have a normal boyfriend. But of course, me being a wizard, nothing is normal.

Yesterday, I was just fine with having a werewolf boyfriend. It meant there wouldn't have to be any secrets. And of course, after this happened my hours with him were numbered.

When mason said he could help Justin find Juliet, I couldn't be happier. Justin would stop moping, and Mason and I could begin the rest of our lives together, just like normal people.

But of course, nothing about me is normal. I still would have random moments in the day where I would flashback to Transylvania. Where mason confessed his love for Juliet, who happens to be my brothers long lost vampire girlfriend. There are soap operas less dramatic than this.

I continued to look around the courtyard for the necklace and I saw a flicker in the sky. I looked up.

"I found it!" I yelled in triumph. I looked around frantically for something to get the necklace down with. I looked to the ruble at my feet. I grabbed a rock and threw it towards the necklace. It didn't register in my mind that this was a stupid idea until I threw it. _My shoe!_ I thought. I grabbed my shoe off my foot. And again, it didn't register in my mind that this was a dumb idea until after I threw it.

I could hear Justin trying to talk to me but I wasn't going to be distracted from the necklace.

"Get away from her!" Justin yelled. I turned to see who Justin was yelling at. I was kind of confused as to whom Justin was yelling at but I saw his wand.

"What are you doing?" Justin yelled after I grabbed his wand.

"I have to get the necklace down!" I replied. I threw the wand has hard as I could towards the necklace and missed.

"My wand!" Justin shouted in despair. _Ooops! Probably shouldn't have done that._

"Sorry, I couldn't think of a spell!" I yelled. Before Justin could lecture me, Juliet called to him.

"Justin! Look out!" Juliet warned. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Mason standing on the tower. He growled and jumped towards Justin. He was intercepted by Juliet in bat form. _What is going on? _I thought vaguely.

Mason and Juliet continued battling. But Mason was too strong for her. I was too shocked to move. _What do you do when your werewolf boyfriend fights your brother's vampire girlfriend who happens to be your werewolf boyfriend's ex-vampire girlfriend?_

Justin suddenly jumped into the mix. _Where did Justin learn those moves?_ I thought subconsciously. Now Mason was on top of Justin choking him.

"Get off of him!" Juliet yelled fiercely. Juliet ran and jumped on Mason's back. I covered my mouth is surprise. Juliet then sunk her teeth into Mason's back and he retaliated by throwing her off him with his arm.

Mason instantly stumbled back onto the stone steps while Juliet stayed somewhat still on the ground.

"You bit me!" Mason yelled at Juliet. "How could you do this?" Mason suddenly turned to his werewolf form. I couldn't understand why they had stopped fighting. I helped Justin up and then walked to Mason.

"I didn't have a choice! You were attacking my boyfriend!" Juliet shouted angrily.

"What's going on?" I yelled. I looked from Mason to Juliet with questioning eyes.

"When a vampire bites a werewolf, they turn into a wolf!" Justin explained from behind me.

"You mean a werewolf?" I asked again.

"No a wolf!" Mason answered, "Forever!"

"Yeah and when a werewolf scratches a vampire…" Juliet began.

"What?" Justin implores.

"I lose my vampire powers!" Juliet said with despair.

"Well, that's not so bad!" Justin said hopefully. I quietly helped Mason up from the stairs and sat him down on a stone. He looked up at me with sadness and continued rubbing his neck. I listened to Justin and Juliet discuss their problem. This couldn't get any worse. Now Justin and Juliet can't be together. I looked at Mason's neck to make sure there wasn't much blood from the bite.

"Alex!" Max yelled. I looked up and saw him walking towards me with something in his hand, "Hey, I got the necklace down! But the mummy eyes are still out there!" Max said quickly. He ran out of the courtyard once again, leaving the true love necklace in my hands. I turned to Mason and looked him in the eyes. I stared for a moment, not sure what to do. _I have to know_. A voice in my head said.

I gently put the true love around Mason's neck and held my breath. A second later the necklace burned bright red.

(Mason's POV)

"You do love me!" Alex said quietly. _If only it hadn't taken her this long to figure it out. _I thought.

"I do!" I confirmed. I stood up and walked passed her, "But it's too late for us!"

"No!" Alex objected.

"You can never have a normal life with me now!" I explained. I silently cursed myself. How can things have gone from so good to so bad in a matter of days? These last few weeks have been the best of my existence, because of Alex. We're perfect for each other! And now we can't ever be together.

"But, I'm a wizard! Nothing about my life has ever been normal!" Alex argued. She doesn't understand.

"I have to go! When I turn into a wolf I can't control myself!" I explained. I looked at her sadly and hugged her. I couldn't believe that this would be the last time I ever held her. Probably the last time I ever saw her.

"You won't be safe with me." I said quietly. I took off the true love necklace and handed it to Alex.

"At least you know that I truly love you!" I said. I stroked her cheek one last time and turned.

As I walked away from the love of my life I thought about a certain phrase, 'It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all'. _What a load of crap. _I love Alex with every fiber of my being. But now, I'm going to have to live the rest of eternity knowing that I'll never have what I had with Alex.

So in my opinion there are two ways that that phrase could be changed. Here's one variation: 'It's better to have loved and never lost'. Here's the second variation: 'It's better to have never loved, then to have loved and lost'.

I kneeled onto the ground and turned to a wolf. I looked back one last time and trotted away.

(Alex's POV)

"You alright?" Justin asked, barely audible.

"No." I answered, "You?"

"No." Justin replied. At this moment, I could not imagine how things could get worse.

"He loved me." I told Justin quietly.

"And I found her, than I lost her again." Justin said with devastation coloring his voice. I suddenly heard howling. And for a split second, I thought it was Mason.

"Max!" I said with anger, "What are you doing?"

"Howling! What does it look like?" Max replied.

"Max now is not the time!" Justin said quietly.

"Hey! Where did Juliet and Mason go?" Max said cluelessly. I just shook my head.

"They're gone Max, forever." I choked out. Justin quietly and briefly explained what happened.

"Well what's the problem?" Max asked, "We're wizards you guys! There are millions of spells in the world! There's got to be at least one that can help you guys!" Max said with hope.

"Max, it's hard to find spells that work on other magical beings." Justin said.

"Well what about…" Max began.

"Max!" I snapped, "If there was a spell that could work, one of us would have thought of it already!" I looked up and saw Max looking dejected.

"Well," max began slowly, "Have you thought of the forbidden book of spells?" I snapped my head up.

"Alex, Justin! Our parents forgot who we were, and we got through that! We can get through this!" Max exclaimed. I turned towards Justin.

"Do you want to give this one last shot?" I asked Justin. Justin turned his eyes towards me with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Got nothing to lose right?" I said. Justin stared at me. Then finally spoke.

"Let's do it."

* * *

**I Absolutely hated how this episode originally ended, so I had to change it. I hope you guys like it so far! There are probably going to be two more chapters! Tell me how you guy's like it! Remember there is a pretty green button just waiting to be pushed! Review, review, review!**


	8. Juliet's choice

(Alex's POV)

"Alright, let's just go over this one more time…"

"Justin, we've gone over the plan a million times! It's now or never!" I whispered. Max, Justin, and I were preparing to steal the forbidden book of spells.

"What if we get caught?" Max whispered. All of us were silent for a moment.

"Then we'll blame it on Justin!" I suggested.

"Hey!" Justin said indignantly.

"Relax you guys," I said quietly, "We're not going to get caught!"

After I accidently erased my parent's memories, it did not go unnoticed by the wizard council. Somehow they discovered what happened and locked away the book in the headmaster's office at Wiz Tech.

"You know, we could go on probation for this if we're caught." Justin said. I sighed.

"It's worth it Justin." I said quietly. Justin nodded.

"Okay, Max you're going to go to the other side of the castle and spout out plastic balls. After you do that, no one in the castle is going to be able to get rid of them. That should distract the headmaster long enough to get him out of his office. Alex and I will then find the book, and we'll all meet back in the lair. Any questions?" Justin asked. Max and I shook our heads.

"Alright, go do your thing Max!" I said. Max nodded and started running down the hall. Justin and I remained hidden behind a stone statue right outside of the headmaster's office. Justin and I suddenly heard…well actually, we felt an explosion. We heard screams and shouts and then a Wiz Tech teacher came running towards us.

"Headmaster Crumbs! Headmaster Crumbs!" The teacher yelled frantically. The door leading into the headmaster's office was suddenly opened.

"What is it?" Mr. Crumbs asked. He was wearing pajamas and a night cap. _Weird dude._ I thought.

"Somebody infested the school with plastic balls again!" The teacher yelled, "Come on! Quickly!" The headmaster shook his head and grabbed his wand. He quickly shut the door to his office and locked it. Justin and I waited until the two teachers were down the hall then we went to the headmaster's door.

"It's locked!" I complained.

"Relax Alex! We just need to think of a spell!" Justin said quietly.

"Oh I've got one!" I said. I pointed my wand towards the doorknob and recited the spell. "_Open, open, open please. Here's the door, now give me the keys_!" Suddenly a key fell out of the air and into my hand.

"Brilliant Alex!" Justin shouted in triumph.

"Yeah I know!" I said smugly. I opened the office door with the key and went in. I had only been in the office once and it was just as messy as before.

"Now where would Headmaster Crumbs hide something?" Justin mumbled to himself.

"Is there a safe somewhere?" I asked. Justin shook his head.

"That's too easy. Professor Crumbs is more creative than that." Justin said quietly.

"Well…If I was a crazy old man where would I hide something?" I thought aloud. Justin and I both stood for a moment.

"Umm…Just start looking in drawers and other places where you think someone might hide something!" Justin instructed. I gave him a thumbs up then began looking in desk drawers. The office was so messy you would have thought someone went to a magical thrift store and made it explode.

In the drawers I found pencils, rubber chickens, candy, half-eaten sandwich, and a lot more.

"Found anything?" I called to Justin.

"Nope, hey, come help me look over here!" Justin asked. I abandoned the desk drawers and walked over to where Justin was. I opened the top drawer of the dresser and jumped back in disgust.

"It's underwear!" I squealed. Justin shook his head in disapproval.

"Grow up Alex!" Justin said. He pushed me gently aside and started to search through the underwear.

"Oh my gosh…I found it!" Justin yelled. He pulled his hand out of the underwear drawer and held the forbidden book of spells. I laughed.

"Leave it to Headmaster Crumbs to keep the forbidden book of spells in his underwear drawer!" I said happily. Justin and I hugged and looked at the book.

"It's going to be okay Alex! We're going to be okay!" Justin said happily. I nodded and smiled.

"Come on let's go!" I said quietly. I grabbed Justin's hand and flashed us out of Crumb's office. We landed in the lair.

"You find it?" A voice asked. I regained my balance and then turned to look at Max.

"You bet!" Justin said triumphantly. He did a nerdy victory dance and then set the book on the table.

"Good job Max! Couldn't have done it without you!" I said gratefully. There was another moment of victorious silence, than Justin's face turned to grim determination.

"Alright, now comes the hard part. We have to find a spell that will give Juliet her vampire powers back…"

"And a spell that will make Mason a normal werewolf!" I finished for Justin. We stood there again for a minute.

"Yo guys! Maybe we should actually start looking for the spell! We have a lot of work ahead of us!" Max suggested. Justin and I nodded.

"Well, we should look for Mason's spell first so then after he is turned back he can find Juliet!" I said. _Secretly I just wanted to find Mason first for my own selfish reasons but Justin doesn't need to know that. _

"Heck no! Juliet's spell is going to be easier to find because there are many well known immortality spells! Mason's spell is going to be harder! We might as well look for Juliet's spell since you don't even know where Mason is!" Justin argued. We glared at each other for a few seconds. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Justin's chest.

"Give me the book!" I said threateningly. Justin laughed bitterly.

"Or what? You're not going to curse me!" Justin replied. I gripped my wand harder and stepped closer to Justin. Justin quickly pulled out his own wand and pointed it at my head.

"You guys!" Max yelled. I jumped back startled. I had forgotten Max was there, "Come on! We just committed a crime! We could go to wizard prison for stealing from Wiz Tech! And you guys are fighting about who's going to use the book first?" I looked at Max for a second, and then lowered my wand. You know you're doing something wrong when Max says you are.

"Justin…" I choked out, trying to hold back tears, "You find Juliet first. It'll be faster. Just hurry up with it, I don't know how much longer I can wait." Justin was quiet for a moment and then came over to hug me.

"Thank you!" Justin said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said while quickly wiping away my tears. "Jeez I hate all this touchy feely emotional stuff! Just find Juliet so she can help us find Mason!" I finished. Justin quickly hugged me again and then grabbed the forbidden book of spells.

"I'm going to go get started on this! Max, I need you to go make me a sandwich! Alex, I need you to go try and find Juliet! Alright, break!" Justin said with enthusiasm.

It was nice seeing Justin so hopeful, but I couldn't help feeling horrible. Justin was right, it's going to be a lot tougher finding a spell for Mason then for Juliet. What if we never find a spell?

I quietly watched as Justin began flipping through the forbidden book looking for spells. Usually I would laugh at the look of determination on his face, but right now I can't find anything in this world enjoyable.

I knew I wasn't being very productive by watching Justin, so I decided to go out onto Waverly place and try and figure out how to find Juliet. My best bet was going to her parents shop and asking them.

I quickly walked to the Late Night Bite and opened the door.

"Oprah!" Cindy Van Heusen called. I chuckled at the old nick name.

"Hey Cindy! I was wondering if you've seen Juliet lately?" I inquired. Cindy's fanged smile immediately turned down. She rubbed her eyes and nodded her head.

"You've seen her?" I asked hopefully. Again Cindy nodded.

"Where?" I asked impatiently. Cindy exhaled.

"She's downstairs." Cindy said in a low voice. I was silent for a moment.

"She's here?" I asked. Cindy nodded.

"Come on," Mrs. Van Huesen said, "I'll take you to her." Cindy quickly turned around and walked down the stairs. I followed her down the stone steps and into a room filled with three coffins and odd decorations.

"Juliet," Cindy said in a quiet voice, "You have a visitor!" I looked to where Cindy was facing and found Juliet as I had last seen her.

Juliet's face was severely wrinkled and her hair was as white as snow. It suddenly reminded me of why I never wanted to get old.

"Alex?" Juliet questioned. She suddenly sat up from her coffin and came over to hug me. I hugged back and held tight.

"Juliet! I didn't know you came back!" I said relieved. This made the finding-her part a lot easier.

"What are you doing here?" Juliet asked. It was weird seeing her so old, but she still sounded the same.

"Justin, Max, and I have been trying to find you! We can help you!" I said quietly. Juliet's smile turned to a frown. She sat down on her coffin and sighed. She reminded me of her mother.

"How can you help me Alex? No normal spell can help me!" Juliet said tiredly.

"Yeah I know! But the spell we're thinking of isn't _normal_! We're finding it in the forbidden book of spells!" I said enthusiastically. Juliet shook her head.

"Alex…I don't want to get my hopes up!" Juliet said quietly.

"Juliet, do you love Justin?" I asked loudly. Juliet looked up startled at my harsh tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah of course!" She stuttered.

"Then why wouldn't you be willing to try anything to be with him?" I demanded. I was tired of everyone being so negative. _If you had one chance to be with the person you love then why wouldn't you take it?_

"Juliet if you love Justin…you'll give this one last shot!" I said quietly. Juliet was quiet for a moment. She nodded and grabbed her coat. Juliet then finally spoke, "Lets go!"

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry! I'm a liar! There actually is going to be two to three more chapters! But no more than that! Please tell me if you like it or not. Constructive critisism is cool with me too! I actually made a lot of references to older episodes so you have to actually watch WOWP to get some of the things I wrote. Thank you for reading this chapter though!**


	9. Justin's calm

(Juliet's POV)

"Justin will you just get on with it!" Alex yelled impatiently.

"Alex, this is a delicate spell, if even one part of it is annunciated wrong, it could hurt Juliet!" Justin replied evenly.

Three hours after Justin and I were reunited, we finally found a spell. The spell would restore my youth. Of course there is one bug that has kept me speechless this whole time.

"So just let me clarify this…" I began quietly, "This spell…would make me seventeen again."

"Uh, yeah, that's kind of the point Juliet!" Alex said with a 'no duh' tone.

"But," I began again, "Once this spell is cast, I will be human again." Alex, Justin, and Max were quiet for a moment.

"Well…yeah." Alex answered quietly. I nodded silently. I got up from the couch in the lair, and walked over to a mirror. I saw my wrinkles, my wispy white hair, and my deteriorating teeth. I also saw my parents, which are the people I would be leaving behind if I turned human.

Then in the back of my mind, I saw me at seventeen, with Justin.

"Juliet?" Justin said quietly. I turned slightly to look at him. "Are you ready?" He asked. I sighed.

'_Juliet, do you love Justin?' _Alex's voice played in my mind. And that's how I made my choice.

(Alex's POV)

"Uhh….couldn't this be dangerous?" Max questioned. Justin nodded.

"Spells aren't generally supposed to be done on numerous people, but I don't see any other way through this." Justin said solemnly. Apparently, Juliet just had to be difficult about this whole thing. I mean we go through all the trouble to steal the forbidden book of spells, and then she has the nerve to make this even more difficult!

"Look Justin, I know this isn't how we planned it, but I'm not turning human without my parents!" Juliet said. _Yep, you heard right! Juliet not only wants to cross the bridge back from immortality, but she also wants to take her parents with her. _

"Alright, let's just do this so we can find Mason!" I said impatiently.

"Shut up Alex! I'm trying to concentrate!" Justin retorted. I raised my hands in exasperation. Justin rubbed his hands together and grabbed his wand. He placed the forbidden book of spells in front of him and flipped to the right page.

"Alright…here we go." Justin said quietly. He raised his spell and pointed it towards the Van Huesens.

"_Change these vampires from their immortal state, save them from a never ending fate, have their powers taken away, let their human traits stay, have their lives restored, let them live evermore." _Justin said serenely. There was a deafening silence in the room once the spell was recited. And suddenly a blinding light appeared. I shielded my eyes and waited for it to die down.

"Juliet?" Justin called frantically. The light died down just as suddenly as it had appeared. I looked to where Juliet was sitting with her family and found three bodies lying on the ground.

"Juliet!" Justin choked out. Max, Justin, and I ran over to the Van Huesens. They all laid still.

"No! Juliet…" Justin cried. I started hyperventilating. All three of us wizards started calling out the vampires names. Slowly they all began to stir.

"Justin?" Juliet asked. She lifted her head and I could see that she had become seventeen again. But when she smiled I saw her fangs had disappeared.

"Juliet!" Justin cried again. But this time, his cry was joyful. Justin picked up Juliet and stood her on her feet. After that, they kissed so passionately that I had to look away.

"Excuse me! Lovebirds? There are children present!" Max said. Justin and Juliet broke apart but continued hugging.

"I love you!" Juliet whispered.

"I love you too!" Justin replied. They continued hugging as Max and I helped up Juliet's parents. I could tell by the look on Cindy and Alucard's face that they were happy. I suppose immortality gets old after awhile. I smiled as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. But inside I died a little.

You'd think that since a spell worked for Juliet and Justin, I'd be hopeful. But instead, I feel like Mason and I will never be together again. And it's all my fault.

If I had just believed that he loved me, none of this would have happened. If I had just let Mason explain werewolf impulses, then right now Mason and I would be dropping water balloons of the terrace onto unsuspecting citizens. But no, I messed it all up.

Max, the Van Huesens, and Justin continued celebrating. I continued smiling and hugged Juliet. I hugged everybody and then hurried out of the lair. I ran up to my room as quick as could and threw myself on the bed. Then I started to silently sob. They weren't loud wails, but they were sobs that shook my whole body. If one year ago, someone had told me that I would be sobbing over a boy, I would have died of laughter. But right now, crying seems like the most natural thing in the world.

Ever since I learned I was a wizard, I felt invincible. I felt like that nothing could touch me. _Why did I think that in a world where everything was meant to be broken, that I could be invincible?_ I'm not quite sure. But at this moment, I could not feel more shattered.

"Alex?" A voice called. I hid my face in the pillow and didn't answer. I heard my bedroom door open then close.

"Alex? Are you okay? I just went down to the lair and saw Justin and Juliet together." Harper told me. "I also wanted to inform you that from now on I do not have a crush on your brother! I have accepted Justin and Juliet's relationship and I have moved on!" Harper finished proudly.

Harper getting over her crazy crush on my brother made me feel about a millionth of a fraction better. I took my head out of my pillow and looked at Harper. She gasped.

"Alex! What's wrong? Your face is all red!" Harper said quickly. _Well Harper, to answer your question…I lost the love of my life, I feel like I'm having heart failure, and I think all this crying is giving me asthma._ But instead of saying all this, I continued sobbing. Harper instantly grabbed me and held me close. She whispered comforting words to me and continued holding me. I started to calm down a little bit. I hugged Harper back and the tears started to slow down.

I quietly imagined that it was Mason holding me instead of Harper. That delusion stopped the crying completely. But of course when I opened my eyes all I saw was my red-headed best friend. Then the tears started to fall again.

(Justin's POV)

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, _**and Juliet is the sun**_!" I quoted.

"Ahh, I missed you and your cute little nerdy quotes!" Juliet said lovingly. I continued to hug her close to me. I looked around at everyone and smiled. That's when I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Alex?" I asked. Everyone looked around the room.

"I saw her walk back to the sub shop." Juliet's dad said. I parted myself from Juliet but continued holding her hand.

"Max go get Alex! We've got to find a spell for Mason!" I said happily. I pulled Juliet with me to the table so I could grab the forbidden book of spells.

"Juliet? I was wondering if you would help! We need to find Mason!" I told her. Juliet agreed and decided that we should go back to Transylvania and search the forest there.

"Mason probably hasn't left there yet. Wolves aren't generally welcome in Waverly Place." Juliet informed me. "How about you stay here and find a spell! I'll go get Alex and we'll search for Mason!" I shook my head.

"Juliet we're not separating!" Justin said strongly. I smiled at his attempt to be controlling.

"Justin," I started, "I'm not going anywhere! Except with Alex to Transylvania!" Justin huffed childishly. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alex and I will be back in about an hour! Love you!" Juliet said quietly. She hugged me, then her parents, and even Max before heading out of the lair.

As I watched her walk away from me, I felt unusually calm. Because this time, I knew she was coming back.

(Alex's POV)

"I don't want to be here!" I stated. I shot a glare at Juliet then looked around the courtyard.

"I hate this place!" I stated again. Juliet sighed.

"Just be patient Alex! Stay here, I'm going to go walk around the south side of the forest. You do the other side. If you run into any trouble just flash yourself out." Juliet said. I turned to look at her again.

"Juliet, I think we should stick together. You're not a vampire anymore, you're human." I reminded her. Juliet nodded.

"You know I'm going to miss being able to fly!" Juliet said sadly. I laughed.

"Welcome to normal!" I said. This time she laughed.

"What do you know about normal?" Juliet asked. We both continued laughing. I had never felt closer to Juliet.

"We should probably start looking!" I said while trying to stop laughing. Juliet nodded and walked out of the courtyard and into the forest. We were silent for the most part. Both of us occasionally called out Mason's name. I held my wand in front of me the whole time just in case. And suddenly I heard a rustling behind me. Both Juliet and I whipped around.

"Mason?" I called.

(Mason's POV)

_Bloody flees! _I thought as I scratched yet another one off my head. Living without Alex has been the worst, but flees take a very close second. If you've ever wanted to experience life as animal, I've got to tell you, it's not all it's cracked up to be.

Of course me being a werewolf, I've experienced some of the feelings that wolves do. But nothing prepared me to be a full-on wolf.

There aren't many wolf packs around this place anyway. Mostly I've been eating field mice and wallowing in my own pathetic existence.

"Mason?" I heard Alex's voice call as clear as day. _Oh great, I've gone to full-on hallucination. _

"Mason?" I heard her call again. _Well, I might as well enjoy my insanity. _I trotted toward the voice at full speed. I suddenly came into a small clearing. That's where I saw her. Alex looked as beautiful as ever. Juliet was with her. But strangely enough, Juliet was young again.

"Mason?" Alex asked hesitantly. I walked slowly towards her and looked up at her. It was strange not seeing her at eye level; usually I'm looking slightly down into her eyes. Since I couldn't communicate with her, I just whined and gave her my paw. Alex slowly put down her wand and looked at me. I whined again and put up my other paw so I was standing on my hind legs. It's harder then it sounds.

"Mason!" Alex said joyfully. I sat back down and Alex grabbed me in her arms. I started licking her face. Alex laughed.

"Uhh…Alex, are you sure that's him? He looks kind of mangy!" Juliet said quietly. I growled at her.

"No this is him!" Alex said while still hugging me. She let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"Mason! We found a way for Juliet to be human again! Her and Justin are together now!" Alex said in a rush, "Justin is looking for a spell for us! We can be together!" She said happily. Alex's happiness was contagious. I continued licking her face. She laughed again. _We're going to be okay._ I tried to say to her. Alex hugged me again.

Even if I couldn't be a werewolf again, or even a human again, right now in Alex's arms I felt safe, and hopeful.

"We're going to be okay Mason!" Alex said quietly. I whined in response. I hope for her sake and my sake that what she said is true.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! There is two more chapters left for sure! Tell me how you feel about my changes to the episode!**


	10. Alex's Fairy Tales

**I'm really sorry to anyone who read this story before. I know it's been over a year since I've updated it but I hope you like it! I'm a little rusty with the writing but I hope its good!**

* * *

(Justin's POV)

I've take thousands of pre-college exams and tests and nothing could've prepared me for the forbidden book of spells. Not only is there hundreds of pages, but there is also entire passages written in Latin and other foreign languages. It also doesn't help when you have your little sister leaning over your shoulder and her wolf boyfriend scratching in the background.

"For the love of everything sacred! Can you stop biting yourself?" I yelled over my shoulder. I heard a low growl in response.

"He can't help it! He has fleas!" Alex said defensively.

The tension in the room has been rising ever since Alex, Juliet, and Mason had returned from Transylvania. The happiness over finding Mason had long gone and now Alex was frustrated that we haven't had any luck in finding a spell to reverse the vampire bite. Juliet's and my parents were in their respective sub shops working and bringing us food every so often. I could tell Juliet's parents enjoyed their newfound life. It hopefully won't be long before Juliet and I can enjoy our life together. But first we have to help Mason and Alex. Three hours in the lair translating and reading every curse in the forbidden book of spells and we've found nothing that refers to reversing werewolf curses.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Alex shouted. She turned from the book and started pacing.

"Hey, if Mason stays a wolf forever can he sleep in my room?" Max asked. I didn't turn around when I heard a whirring sound that could only be Alex sending a spell Max's way.

"Fighting won't solve anything Alex!" I scolded.

"It will solve the Max problem!" Alex said back. I combed my fingers through my hair in frustration. I've gotten to the last page of the book and I'm pretty sure its not going to have werewolf spells. I'm also worried what Alex will do if she finds out that Mason can never be normal again…well his type of normal.

"Alex I'm sure we'll find something! Maybe we can find a type of potion or something!" Juliet suggested. I turned to see my sister's response but Alex only rolled her eyes and continued pacing.

"We've looked through all of the potions we could find, and there was nothing." I said gravely. Juliet's face fell and Alex grimaced.

"Hey I have an idea!" Max said suddenly.

"No one wants to hear your ideas Max!" Alex yelled. Mason nudged with his nose in a comforting manner and for a moment Alex's expression changed to longing. She patted his head affectionately before pacing again.

"Normally I would agree, but this idea is actually good!" Max replied. I quietly closed the book of forbidden spells as I read the last curse about sacrificial slugs.

"Well Max, let's hear it." I said quietly.

"Well, if a vampires venom is what caused this whole thing, why don't we just suck the venom back out?" Max finished proudly. It was quiet for a minute before the idea sank in.

"It's too late Max," began Juliet, "one, the venom has already spread throughout Mason's body. Two, none of us are vampires anymore." Another silence followed. Alex sank to the couch in despair while Max tried to think of another idea.

It killed me to see Alex like this, it was almost better when she was only heartbroken by Mason. Now she is heart broken because the only way they can be together is if she wants to keep him as a glorified puppy. This made me even more thankful for Juliet. I can't imagine loving someone and having them right next you, yet still unable to really _have_ them.

"Look Alex, we've got to regroup. The forbidden book of spells is out, but in the entire wizarding universe there has got to be something. A spell, potion, or anything that can help us. Juliet and I are going to go the Wizard Library to look for more spell books. You stay here with Mason and try to rest for awhile. We'll be back in a little bit." I finished.

I grabbed Juliet's hand and walked over to the wizarding portal. Alex barely glanced up at me after I had told her the plan. She sat on the couch with Mason's wolf head in her lap and continued petting him. Max sat on the chair looking confused as to what he could do.

I said a quick and silent prayer before Juliet and I stepped through the window and into the wizarding world. And I hoped beyond hope that after this day everything could go back to the way it was.

(Alex's POV)

Sleep had come easily to Max and Mason. Max, like me, had been up all day helping Justin get Juliet back to normal. Mason had been wandering a forest for the past two days so I would expect him to be tired. Even I'm exhausted but I find it hard to sleep when the love of my life is a wolf.

Mason stayed up with me for awhile before slowly dozing off with his head in my lap. Even my parents had gone to sleep now that it was approaching ten PM. Justin and Juliet had been gone for a little over an hour. As a last ditch effort to fall asleep I grabbed a book of fairy tales off the shelf that my Dad used to read me when I was younger. They are different fairy tales then Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty but they all have the same ending; happily ever after.

It had to have least been a decade since I'd heard any of the stories. I sat back on the couch next to Mason without waking him up and flipped to the table of contents. I read through the titles listlessly before pausing on one.

_The Wolf and his Princess._

It was too curious to not read. I flipped quietly to the page before reading.

_It began with a princess leaving her castle for a walk when she accidently walked into the forbidden forest (_stupid idiot, how do you accidently walk into a forest_?). She quickly realized her mistake, but by then it was too late to simply turn back the other way. The princess began to panic and called for help. All that came however was a pack of wolves. The wolves surrounded her and slowly and suspensefully closed in around her. Instead of crying the Princess decided to hold her head up high and die a noble death _(you go girl!)._ One of the wolves noticed her bravery and was intrigued by it. Suddenly, on an urge he jumped in front of her to protect her from his pack. The rest of the wolves saw how the wolf felt about the princess and scattered away. The wolf led the Princess back to the beginning of the woods where her castle lay. As he began to leave the Princess stopped him. She said, "No one has ever risked their own life for me! I forever am in your debt! If only you could be human so you would never have to leave me!" The wolf was able to understand her words, and hung his head in despair at the thought of having to leave this brave princess. But the princess had an idea, for she lived in an enchanted kingdom and was blessed with magic. "I'll give all my magic away so that you can be turned into a man!" Declared the Princess. And so it was, she sacrificed her magical powers so she could be with the wolf who was now a man. And the man and princess lived happily ever after._

I closed the fairy tale book in disgust. Give up your powers so she could be with some raggedy old wolf she didn't even know? You've got to be kidding me. Now I know why I stopped reading those stupid stories.

I jumped at the sound of Mason's snores. He was stretched out on the couch on his side. His tail quivered every time he let out a quiet snore. Even in wolf form he's adorable. If only he were human, so I could hear that adorable accent, see that adorable smile, hear his adorable laugh, feel his touch, if only…...Oh. My. Gosh.

No, it couldn't be that simple.

Or could it be?

Alex! You're losing it! It's a stupid fairytale!

But what if it works?

But what if it doesn't?

My head feels like a war zone. One side is desperate to get Mason back and would do anything, including give up my wizarding powers. The other is determined to win the tournament against my brothers and be the family wizard. The first side argues that I can live without powers, but can I live without my one true love? The second side argues that I can live without this boy that I've only known two months, but can I give up the lifestyle I've had for the last sixteen years?

I look over again and I see Mason snore. And I think to the future we could have. We could get married, we could travel the world, we could have kids, we could grow old together, we could drop water balloons on other residents in the retirement home, and we could die and spend eternity together in the after life. We could do anything, because we'd be together.

I glance at the table and I see my wand. I remember all the wild adventures I've had with magic. I remember buying a pet dragon, riding down a volcano, going to space, making a rock band, and so much more. I remember the power I feel when I create something or fix something with magic. I remember the feeling when I won the tournament against Justin after we had made our parents forget who we were. I remember feeling power beyond imagination.

I look between my wand and the sleeping wolf Mason as I make my decision.

I know what I have to do. I just hope no one will be hurt in the process.

* * *

**I'm a little rusty with the writing but I hope you guys liked it! If at anytime throughout this story you had a thought in your head you can press the comment button and leave a comment!**


End file.
